


Ситхов сын

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность «Звездных войн». <br/>Что если Дарт Вейдер вернется с Темной стороны после событий на Беспине? И что если его милый сынишка далеко не так прост, как казалось даже ему самому? <br/>Ответим на оба вопроса положительно и получим громадный простор для воображения.</p><p>ФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН, продолжение не планируется. Автору стыдно, но это было десять лет назад, автор уже ни хрена не помнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Нет, - ровно ответил Вейдер. - Я твой отец.  
> Люк, пораженный, недоверчиво глядел на Темного Лорда. Два воина стояли и смотрели друг на друга - отец и сын.  
>  \- Нет! Это ложь! - пробормотал Люк, отказываясь верить в то, что услышал. - Это невозможно!  
>  \- Прислушайся к своим чувствам, - словно злая версия Йоды произнес Вейдер. - И ты поймешь, что я прав.
> 
> "Империя наносит ответный удар", 1980

\- Нет, нет, нет!!! - Люк пытался успокоиться, не верить, забыть эти жуткие слова. Но вопреки его желанию пришло осознание - это правда. И как раз чувства тут были ни при чем. Где-то в глубинах его разума хранилась память о родителях, и сейчас под действием шока она всплывала на поверхность.  
Но как? Разве может он знать _такое_? Люк попытался ухватить кончик воспоминания, почти сумел, снова потерял его, еще одна попытка - и перед глазами встала яркая, будто и не прошло столько лет, сцена.

_Полутемная комната, лишь в дальнем углу горит светильник. Фигуры людей, стоящих неподалеку от него, наполовину скрыты слегка просвечивающей преградой... Пологом колыбели? Да, эта комната - детская, а самому Люку несколько дней от роду. Он даже не осознает еще себя как личность, но это не мешает ему запоминать происходящее вокруг.  
Сейчас для него самое главное - голоса говорящих. Особенно - женский, ровный, но с нотками тщательно скрываемого отчаяния.  
\- Я не отдам своего ребенка. Я сама могу его защитить.  
\- Тебе это не удастся. Анакин окончательно перешел на Темную Сторону, и если ...нет, не если, **когда** он найдет вас, он заберет Люка независимо от твоего желания. Вейдер - это уже не тот человек, которого ты знала и который любил тебя. Ты не разжалобишь его, и не уговоришь отказаться от сына. Мальчика надо увозить подальше. У тебя нет выбора, - голос мужчины холоден и безнадежен - и в то же время так знаком.  
Нет, младенец в колыбели, даже не понимавший тогда слов, которые его мозг зафиксировал, словно диктофон, не знает говорящего. Он знаком только Люку нынешнему - это... это же голос Бена Кеноби. Но как непривычно, как безжалостно он звучит... А что там было дальше?  
\- И где же намерен прятать его ты? Раз уж Ани стал так опасен, что доберется до меня обязательно - куда отправить ребенка? Где ты найдешь **настолько** безопасное место?  
\- Я отвезу малыша на Татуин. Полагаю, Ларсы согласятся взять его на воспитание, хотя бы в память о Шми.  
\- А если нет? - Мать в душе уже смирилась, но еще пытается переубедить Кеноби. - Что тогда?  
\- Думаю, я смогу их уговорить..._

Итак, Дарт Вейдер действительно его отец. Но теперь не это так волновало Люка, как факт того, что он помнит себя с самых первых дней. Странно, но раньше он никогда не задумывался о своем прошлом. Реально для него существовала только служба в Альянсе Повстанцев, до нее - осточертевшая жизнь на ферме дяди Оуэна да юношеские мечты. И все. Еще раньше были только размытые детские воспоминания.  
Такое впечатление, что из дошкольного возраста он сразу перескочил в нынешнее недовзрослое состояние. А как же время посередине?  
Посередине была пустота. Нет, не абсолютный провал в памяти, просто привычная ( _дежурная... - а это еще откуда?_ ) тоска как-же-мне-надоела-эта-ситхова-ферма да навязчивое ощущение, что задумываться о прошлом незачем - тогда с Люком не происходило ничего интересного, он просто жил день за днем, нечего вспоминать, не надо ни о чем таком думать... и вообще думать о чем угодно лишний раз не стоит, пусть этим займется кто-нибудь другой, поумнее.  
М-да... Фальшивое какое-то ощущение, неправильное, и такая же неправильная память - словно записанная на пленку. Так просто не могло быть!  
Юный Джедай стоял, вцепившись в опору мостков, и рассеянно слушал чушь, которую порол ситх - что-то насчет свержения Палпатина и совместного правления Империей. Да на что ему сейчас хоть вся Галактика, когда в собственной голове, как оказалось, полный кавардак!  
Разум, взбаламученный неожиданной и жуткой новостью, заработал в новом направлении. Если удалось вспомнить то, чего Люку знать совсем не положено, то, может быть, в памяти найдется еще что-то ценное?  
Начисто позабыв про Вейдера, Скайуокер принялся усиленно рыться в воспоминаниях. Сначала не получилось ничего - только снова возникло чувство, что прошлое ему ни к чему. Это усиливающееся ощущение почти погасило волю, но тут доносящийся голос ситха вновь напомнил Люку, _что_ он только что узнал, и мгновенная вспышка возмущения разом пробила пелену безразличия, окутавшую было его мозг.  
Чему там учил Йода? Разум живых существ устроен так, что все однажды полученные знания сохраняются вечно. А Великая Сила позволяет безгранично развить способность извлекать эти знания.  
Учитель лишь мельком упомянул используемую при этом технику, но сейчас Люк был способен на все. Сложный и, как ему когда-то казалось, плохо понятый прием получился буквально сам собой, поток Силы послушно двинулся в нужном направлении - и тут же память развернулась пестрым ворохом воспоминаний.

Друзья, враги, подруги и любовницы - множество существ, людей и нелюдей, которых Люк, оказывается, знал; события, яркие и запоминающиеся, совсем неуместные среди монотонных фермерских будней; таланты и умения, которых никто никогда не заподозрил бы в нем - перед Скайуокером открылась словно другая жизнь, которая - поразительно! - тоже была его.  
Это все происходило с ним одним? Всего-то за несколько лет?!  
Ситх побери!!!  
Задыхаясь от переполнявших его эмоций, окончательно потеряв связь с реальностью, Люк заново проживал вновь обретенное прошлое.  
Кем он только не был - малолетним хулиганом, безбашенным свупером, ледорубом, пилотом, учеником Джедая... Кем угодно, но только не тем фермерским мальчишкой, простоватым и доверчивым, каким его привыкли считать. А как же он им стал?  
Ответ был четким: абсолютно недобровольно. И винить за это следует дражайшего дядюшку Оуэна и его постоянный, маниакальный страх перед Империей.  
Сила рано проявилась в Люке. С самого детства он владел ею, на чистых инстинктах используя свои способности, и периодически смертельно пугал Оуэна Ларса, находя потерянные вещи или предупреждая о песчаных бурях и рейдах Тускенов.  
Каждый раз дядя Оуэн наказывал племянника. Объяснить, почему он это делает, Ларс боялся, и только твердил: "Нельзя выделяться из общей массы, нельзя делать то, что другие не могут". И никаких возражений недоумевающего мальчишки слышать не желал.  
Потом Оуэн Ларс стал опасаться, что помимо Силы пацан может привлечь нежелательное внимание чем-то еще, и последовали очередные требования: учиться не лучше остальных; работы, требующей хоть какой-то квалификации, не делать; и вообще тихо сидеть на ферме и не выпендриваться.  
Скайуокер тихо бесился. Быть посредственностью он не желал, да и не мог. Скрывать свои таланты казалось ему совершенной глупостью, и Люк все равно делал, что хотел, но за спиной дяди. Конечно, иногда строгому опекуну удавалось поймать его на запрещенных занятиях. За этим обычно следовал скандал, и следом - новые запреты.  
Потом Скайуокер ухитрился выяснить причину дядиных страхов и однажды высказал ему все, что думает по этому поводу. А думал он, что надо как можно быстрее достичь самостоятельности и покинуть ферму, избавив семью Ларсов от опасного воспитанника. И, между прочим, был прав.  
Вот только дядя Оуэн доводам разума не внял. Он заявил, что Люк мало того, что не ценит столь самоотверженную заботу о его безопасности, так еще и желает бросить людей, которые растили его все эти годы.  
Скайуокер решительно не понимал, почему именно "бросить". Зато навеки уяснил, что Оуэн Ларс скорее удавится, чем признает за племянником право хоть что-то решать самому.  
К шестнадцати годам Люк уже точно знал, что финальной стадией их отношений с дядей Оуэном будет открытая война. Каковой стадии они и достигли чуть больше чем через год. А в войне этой он вопреки ожиданиям потерпел грандиозное поражение.

_Начиналось все как обычно - очередная ссора, дежурные претензии дяди Оуэна, на которые Люк отвечал столь же привычными аргументами, всегдашние увещевания тети: "Ну что вы как маленькие, нельзя же ругаться из-за каждой мелочи..."  
Спустя несколько минут Скайуокер уже знал, что услышит в следующий момент. И верно, Оуэн Ларс возмущенно отрезал:  
\- Ты никуда, слышишь, **никуда** не уйдешь с фермы!  
Знаем мы, что на это отвечать. Хоть бы какое-то разнообразие.  
\- И как ты меня удержишь? Я совершеннолетний, если ты вдруг забыл.  
Да, совершеннолетний, и с этим дядя Оуэн ничего не может поделать. Сейчас он вспылит, заявит: "Вон из дома! Проваливай на все четыре стороны, все равно приползешь через неделю". Хотя прекрасно понимает, Люк только и ждет, когда его выгонят окончательно. Уйти он может в любой момент, его держит на ферме только нежелание огорчать тетю Беру. Но рано или поздно стремление прекратить ссоры пересилит привязанность к ней.  
Как это бывало десятки раз, Ларс пойдет на попятный после холодного: "Не бойся, не приползу". Сошлется на нервы, начнет давить на жалость, просить не оставлять старика одного с хозяйством. Люк прекрасно знает, чего стоят эти слова, но тетя... Тетю он бросить не может. И на этом дело кончится.  
\- Нет, не забыл, - желчно сказал вдруг дядя Оуэн, - А вот тебе **придется** забыть.  
\- Чего?!  
Оуэн Ларс неожиданно бросился на него, замахнулся для удара. Люк машинально увернулся, мельком поражаясь - уж не свихнулся ли дражайший дядюшка, куда ему, пожилому уже, угнаться за шустрым, ловким мальчишкой... Но тут же эту мысль стерло нахлынувшее ощущение захлопывающейся ловушки. Что значат эти слова? Что вообще затеял Ларс?  
Скайуокер, не отрывая от него глаз, обогнул стол, оставляя максимальное расстояние между собой и противником; медленно отступил к стене, пытаясь прочитать намерения дяди с помощью Силы. Безнадежно, чувство опасности, резкое, как никогда, забило все прочее. Даже изумление тети Беру - а судя по лицу, она была поражена до глубины души - на этом фоне казалось только легким эхом.  
Люк мысленно выматерился - накатывающее раз за разом предупреждение "ОПАСНОСТЬ! СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ ОПАСНОСТЬ!" окончательно заглушило восприятие. К ситхам, он и так знает, что влип серьезно! А сейчас ему нужно понять, что именно происходит.  
Точнее, ему надо удирать.  
Куда угодно, потому что если верить Силе - а чему же еще верить? - даже нарваться на Тускенских рейдеров сейчас не так опасно, как оставаться в одном помещении с Оуэном Ларсом. А удрать почти невозможно, Ларс стоит аккурат на пути к единственному выходу во двор.  
Придется как-то обходить озверевшего дядюшку, но как...  
Решив рискнуть, Люк толкнул тяжеленный стол, подкрепив несерьезное в общем-то усилие мощным импульсом Силы. Стол пролетел полкомнаты и врезался в стену, сбивая с ног дядю Оуэна - что и требовалось. Скайуокер рванул к выходу, надеясь успеть проскочить мимо дяди. Он не успеет, просто не может успеть подняться!  
Ларс и не успел, но его рука метнулась наперехват, когда мальчишка был в полуметре от цели. Люк отчаянным прыжком взвился в воздух, пытаясь избежать цепких пальцев.  
Ему почти удалось. Дядя Оуэн ухватил его за лодыжку, но рука соскользнула. Высвобождаясь из захвата, Люк только пошатнулся, но этого хватило. Секундная потеря равновесия заставила споткнуться, и вот он уже падает.  
Стремительно метнулся навстречу острый угол металлической скамьи. Люк хотел отклониться, не успел и с размаху приложился к нему головой. В глазах вспыхнули искры, и мгновенная резкая боль немедленно стерла сознание._

_В чувство его привела тоже боль - тетя Беру обрабатывала ему ранку на виске, печально вздыхая: "Эх, малыш, сколько же раз мне еще штопать твою бедную голову..." Скайуокер валялся там же, где так метко врезался в скамейку - в метре от выхода. Дяди Оуэна поблизости не наблюдалось. Наверное, тетя сумела его утихомирить, а то и пристыдить - за что на мальчика набросился?  
Люк приподнялся, морщась от боли, и мрачно поинтересовался:  
\- А что, шить придется? О-ох!.. - От резкого движения волной накатило головокружение. Тетушка тут же кинулась помогать ему сесть, обняла за плечи, подала заранее заготовленный стакан с водой.  
\- Все хорошо, сынок, все хорошо. Ну-ка выпей.  
И зачем, спрашивается? Водой только бабьи обмороки лечить, да еще на солнце перегревшихся отпаивать. Лучше бы дала таблетку болеутоляющего, чтобы голова меньше раскалывалась.  
Впрочем, спорить с тетей он не стал. Послушно взял стакан; подавив желание немедленно приложить его к виску, сделал глоток. У воды был какой-то лекарственный привкус. Видимо, тетя догадалась добавить туда обезболивающее. Люк благодарно улыбнулся ей и прислонился к скамейке, допивая лекарство.  
Боль и правда спадала, концентрируясь в точке удара. Скайуокер поднял руку, чтобы ощупать шишку. Все-таки ему патологически везет - придись удар чуть правее, и все, с приветом. Интересно, случись это, огорчился бы дядя Оуэн?  
Ну да, скорее он огорчился от того, что племяш снова остался цел - в смысле, почти цел.  
 **Оуэн Ларс и так останется в выигрыше** \- мысль возникла словно ниоткуда. Впрочем, Люк прекрасно знал, каково ее происхождение. Великая Сила. И точно, мир перед глазами на миг смешался, потом картинка прояснилась, и Скайуокер отчетливо увидел, как несколько минут назад, когда тетя Беру приводила его в чувство, Ларс за ее спиной небрежно закинул в уже стоящий на столе стакан пару полупрозрачных гранул, тут же растворившихся в воде.  
Видение растаяло, а Люк прямо-таки подскочил от ужаса. Точнее - хотел подскочить, но обнаружил, что не двинулся с места. Более того, запоздало он сообразил, что и руку к голове не поднимал - только подумал об этом. И вообще уже довольно давно сидит, тупо глядя в одну точку.  
Ничего себе! Что же такое было в этом ситховом стакане? Видимо, взгляд у него стал совсем отчаянный, потому что тетушка Беру тревожно спросила:  
\- Что с тобой, Люк? Люк?!  
Скайуокер был бы рад ответить, пусть даже и беспомощным: "Не знаю...", но ничего не получилось. За вполне твердым намерением не последовало ни малейшего действия.  
Тут он наконец-то вспомнил. Пару лет назад, когда он, как обычно, зависал с приятелями в какой-то жуткой кантине, зашел разговор о наркотиках. Обсуждались средства, которые почти никто из них еще не имел несчастья попробовать, поэтому слушали с интересом. Говорила Веол Тэмм, симпатичная потаскушка-триани.  
\- Cамое убойное - вовсе не глиттерштим, а сладоцвет. Его используют работорговцы, когда надо перевезти особо опасный товар. Начисто отрубает волевые центры, только безусловные инстинкты и остаются. Пара кристаллов внутрь, и через минуту превращаешься в растение. Можешь строить планы, что вот сейчас встанешь и устроишь тут всем сволочам веселуху, а потом обнаружить, что попросту часами лежал или сидел в той позе, в которой тебя оставили. Хоть живьем тебя режь, не пошевелишься. А если доза большая, можно и от голода помереть, прежде чем действие кончится...  
Тетя Беру хлопала Люка по щекам, трясла за плечи. Было до ситхов неприятно, потому что отреагировать на ее действия никак не получалось. От того, что Скайуокер сообразил, чем его уделал любимый дядюшка, легче не становилось. Ничего хорошего он от дяди Оуэна не ждал.  
Беру Ларс вконец отчаялась, оставила-таки его в покое и принялась звать мужа. Люк тем временем пытался что-то сделать с помощью Силы. Ничего не вышло - похоже, не только тело сделалось безвольным, разум тоже стал совершенно пассивным, и способность контролировать Силу растаяла без следа.  
Это было особенно обидно. Впрочем, Скайуокер не успел как следует посокрушаться, потому что в этот момент вошел дядя Оуэн. На лице его была очень нехорошая усмешка. Ларс прошел прямиком к Люку и чуть ли не ласково потрепал его по голове.  
\- Ну, на этот раз не отвертишься, - Оуэн подхватил племянника и потащил в гараж, как мешок с отувергами. Люку оставалось утешаться только выражением полнейшего недоумения на лице тети Беру, которое он успел заметить до того, как оказался висящим вниз головой на плече дяди Оуэна. Ларс закинул его на сиденье лэндспидера, ворча:  
\- Будешь теперь у меня шелковым. Вытравят из тебя всю эту наглость, и тебе же легче жить станет, а уж окружающим... Давно надо было отвезти тебя на психобработку.  
Промывка мозгов?! Даже имей Люк сейчас возможность двигаться, подобная перспектива заставила бы его повиснуть безвольной тряпкой - чисто от ужаса. Не надо!!!  
Тетушка Беру требовала, чтобы Оуэн немедленно ответил ей, что собирается делать с мальчиком. Тот только буркнул: "Не бойся, ничего с ним плохого не будет. Иди в дом".  
Ничего плохого?! Люку хотелось закричать, а еще лучше - вырваться и удрать куда угодно. Или хотя бы испепелить взглядом дядюшку. Но он мог только мысленно умолять тетю не верить мужу, задержать его, не дать превратить племянника в запрограммированного идиота с выпотрошенными мозгами...  
Тетя Беру кивнула с озабоченным лицом, послушно развернулась и ушла. Оуэн Ларс молча вывел спидер из гаража, развернулся и повез племянника прочь.  
Люк беспомощно валялся на сидении. Разглядывая облезлую обивку, он напряженно соображал, что же можно сделать. Психобработка... Как только дядя Оуэн додумался до такого? Может, просто блефует? И вообще, какого ситха, эту процедуру так просто не проводят! Откуда в их дыре взяться требуемому оборудованию, оно же бешеных денег стоит...  
Как назло, Люк тут же понял, что и на Татуине найдется, пожалуй, существо, которому подобная аппаратура вполне по карману - Джабба Хатт. Вспомнились и байки о том, что некоторые из его противников неожиданно пополняли ряды дворцовой челяди, становясь абсолютно верными, исполнительными слугами.  
Люк сейчас не мог как следует оглядеть окрестности, но был абсолютно уверен, что дядя Оуэн везет его именно во дворец Джаббы. Как он ухитрился договориться насчет психобработки?!  
Зато нашлось объяснение финансовым затруднениям, которые испытывала ферма в последние полгода - Скайуокеру страшно было даже подумать, сколько стоило организовать промывку мозгов. Поэтому он думал о другом: почему за все это время он даже на мгновение не почувствовал грозящую ему беду, пока не стало слишком поздно? Ведь Сила всегда раньше предупреждала его, а тут..._

_Тут они приехали - похоже, прошло намного больше времени, чем казалось Люку. Дядя Оуэн выгрузил его из лэндспидера и неторопливо поволок к стоящему рядом зданию. Это действительно был дворец Джаббы Хатта, и тут на Люка навалилось такое беспросветное отчаяние, что на какое-то время он совершенно потерял связь с реальностью, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.  
Когда наконец удалось это сделать, оказалось, что дядя Оуэн успел притащить его в дворцовую лабораторию, уладить немногочисленные, как и положено в преступном мире, формальности и сейчас накрепко привязывал жертву ремнями к кушетке - хотя вот это уж было совершенно излишне, поскольку сладоцвет по-прежнему действовал. Потом дядя отошел, перестав загораживать обзор, и Люк смог оглядеться.  
Лаборатория представляла собой немалых размеров помещение, битком набитое аппаратурой более или менее медицинского назначения. В углу - дека, над которой склонился сомнительного вида медик. Скорее даже и не медик, а всего лишь техник.  
Техник старательно вчесывал Ларсу: "Не беспокойтесь, совсем дебилом он не станет. Взгляните - вот нынешний профиль личности, вот ожидаемый, можете сравнить - этого вполне достаточно для разнорабочего на ферме".  
Люку тоже были видны графики на экране, и это был кошмар. Он не специалист, но тут не нужно быть профессионалом, чтобы понять - все параметры в лучшем случае уполовинены.  
"Сомнительный" заговорил снова:  
\- Воспоминания, которые не уложатся в рамки конечной личности, будут стерты. Вам придется заменить их чем-то, и постарайтесь сделать это как можно аккуратнее - если там будут несоответствия, возникнет конфликт, - техник (или все-таки медик?) говорил и одновременно деловито утыкивал Люка электродами.  
\- Лучше не допускать этого, потому что тогда пробелы в памяти парня будут видны окружающим. Да и ему самому тоже, а поскольку наша аппаратура не выжигает нейроны, а лишь замораживает отдельные участки мозга, в подобных случаях возможно постепенное возвращение прежних характеристик.  
Значит, память тоже сотрут. Что же, так оно и лучше - не будет обидно жить. Даже фраза про возможность вернуться к нормальному состоянию не могла рассеять сейчас тупую безысходность, снова овладевшую Скайуокером.  
\- Скажите, как заполнять память, - похоже, дядя Оуэн встревожился. Хотя какая теперь разница?  
\- Первые пару недель после обработки разум бывает предельно внушаем. Пацан поверит всему, что вы ему расскажете. Так, аппаратура готова.  
\- Подождите минутку, - Ларс склонился над Люком. На мгновение мелькнула безумная надежда, что дядя Оуэн передумает в последний момент. Как же!  
\- Хана тебе, парень, - Оуэн Ларс повернулся к оператору. - Начинайте.  
Медик щелкнул тумблером, и в глазах - в который уже раз за один этот ситхов день! - все поплыло...  
Несколько мгновений разум еще оставался кристально ясен. Более того, совсем неожиданно возникло четкое осознание принципа работы машины, сейчас Люк точно знал, как именно будет происходить процесс. И как его остановить - тоже. И от этого было хуже всего.  
Он все понимает - но не может противиться. Он знает, что надо только призвать Силу - и ему хватит умения, он сможет намертво заблокировать работу машины. Но наркотик не дает ему даже сфокусировать взгляд, не то что сосредоточиться.  
Последнее, что он помнит - аппарат психобработки стирает, стирает, стирает его настоящую личность..._

\- Не-е-ет!!! - это было уже слишком. Поток воспоминаний прервался. Проваливаясь в темноту, Люк еще слышал, как в огромном помещении эхом отдается его отчаянный крик.

***

В два прыжка преодолев разделявшие их мостки, Вейдер подхватил падающее тело. Перенес за ограждение, испытывая странное недоумение - откуда такой шквал эмоций, неужели для Люка так важно их родство? Сам удивляясь тому, как заботливо он опускал его на пол, ситх подложил под голову мальчишки широкую ладонь и принялся разглядывать полудетское лицо.  
Чувства, которые неожиданно поднялись в нем от прикосновения - пусть и через доспехи - к хрупкому телу подростка, были совершенно непривычными: какая-то нелепая растроганность от того, что кто-то настолько переживает из-за него, и невероятно сильное желание защитить мальчишку - сына, Великая Сила, ведь это его ребенок!  
Ну да, и ребенок в шоке _от одного этого факта_.  
Вздрогнув, Вейдер отбросил прилипшую ко лбу Люка прядку светлых волос. Нечаянно задел свежий кровоподтек - как же он его отделал, живого места нет...  
Заколебавшись на мгновение, ситх неторопливо повел затянутой в перчатку рукой над одним из синяков, Силой заставляя его исчезнуть. Люк вздрогнул, застонал, не приходя в себя. Вейдер застыл. Что он делает, не годится для мальчишки ситхская медицина - если только можно назвать медициной искусство безжалостно принуждать полумертвые тела действовать вопреки ранениям.  
С тяжелым вздохом (успешно блокированным системой жизнеобеспечения) ситх принялся припоминать целительные техники Джедаев, с которыми когда-то знакомили давно - но недостаточно надежно - похороненного в глубинах его личности Анакина.  
Через некоторое время, после того как он преодолел некоторую неловкость от использования неуставных приемов, дело пошло на лад. Мертвенная бледность, заливавшая лицо мальчишки, постепенно исчезала.  
Наконец Люк пошевелился, с трудом открыл глаза, недоуменно посмотрел на ситха.  
Непонимание во взгляде сменилось удивлением, потом - недоверием. Кажется, мальчик наконец-то вспомнил, где находится. И ему самому тоже не помешает это вспомнить, мрачно подумал Вейдер. И ситх снова отгородился от всего мира непроницаемой броней Тьмы. Когда он протягивал сыну руку, голос его прозвучал так же холодно и безразлично, как всегда.  
\- Вставай.

Люк с трудом поднялся, опираясь на протянутую руку. Все было так странно, так неожиданно. Для него с момента промывки мозгов не прошло и нескольких минут. Но в то же время в памяти имелись воспоминания обо всем, что он (или все-таки не он? был ли он самим собой?) делал в течение последних шести лет.  
Чего же только не произошло! Погибли дядя с тетей, остоситхевшей фермы тоже больше не существует; сам Люк стал пилотом, даже героем Альянса, потом учился у магистра-Джедая (попутно выставив себя перед ним полным идиотом). Недоучившись, сорвался спасать друзей, полез драться с Вейдером...  
Вейдером. Своим непутевым папашей. Ой!  
Скайуокер поднял глаза на ситха. Что же делать-то? Инстинктивно он попытался считать настроение отца - и пошатнулся от неожиданности, настолько четким оказался контакт. В глазах все расплылось, когда перед ним развернулись воспоминания Вейдера о последних нескольких минутах, и возникло ясное осознание того, что он не так уж безнадежен.  
Вейдер реально может вернуться к свету - Тьма отступает под напором положительных эмоций, а материнский (ну, в данном случае отцовский) инстинкт, так вовремя пробудившийся в Темном Лорде, даст их навалом. Только надо не дать ему угаснуть...  
\- Приди в себя! - требовательный голос ситха вывел Люка из задумчивости. Оказывается, Скайуокер даже не обратил внимания, что буквально повис на руках отца - измученное тело так просто стоять не будет, особенно когда есть на кого опереться. Ничего, мы не гордые и героев из себя строить не будем.  
\- Я... я не могу... - Люк даже изумился, как слабо и беспомощно прозвучал его голос. Если он и выглядит так же - а скорее всего так оно и есть - то действовать надо именно сейчас, когда Вейдер не ждет подлянки.  
Скайуокер усмехнулся про себя и попытался все-таки встать попрямее. Это неожиданно оказалось совсем не простой задачей. Пришлось буквально встряхнуть самого себя за шкирку. Помогло. Он отстранился от ситха и задал вопрос, который не мог бы не задать на его месте мальчишка-фермер.  
\- Это не ложь? Ты правда мой отец?  
\- Ты все еще сомневаешься?  
\- Я просто не могу поверить, - Люк опустил голову, тихонько вздохнул и словно бы через силу продолжил. - Я знаю, что ты прав, но поверить не могу. Что мне делать?  
Теперь он снова глядел Вейдеру в ...глаза? За маской не разобрать. И Сила не помогает, ситх такой холодный, такой далекий, такой _чужой_. Есть ли ему вообще дело до сына? Как пробить эту ледяную оболочку, как достучаться до отцовской души?  
\- Пойдем со мной. Со временем ты поверишь, - Лорд Вейдер снова взялся переманивать его на Темную сторону. А может в этом и заключается решение? Поддаться, а там будь что будет. Только надо не раствориться под давлением Тьмы, не забыть, кто он такой.  
 _Не забыть самого себя_? А если уже - как вскрыть давние воспоминания? Юный Джедай понял, что нашел ответ.  
\- Я... я пойду за тобой куда угодно, стану кем ты только захочешь, отец, - Люк говорил вначале неуверенно, но все больше воодушевлялся, чувствуя, что нужные слова приходят сами, как это бывало всегда, когда он чувствовал, что прав. - Но мне нужно знать, что ты - настоящий, что я действительно тебе сын! Сын, а не возможный ученик, не подарок для Палпатина! Помоги мне поверить! Прошу тебя, отец!!!  
К концу фразы Люк уже почти кричал, вцепившись в ситха уцелевшей рукой, буквально обрушивая на него поток эмоций - детской потерянности, одиночества, отчаянного желания ощутить родительскую заботу и любовь - всего того, что он ощущал подростком, что заставляло его скандалить с дядей Оуэном, лишало его покоя, превращало в бешеного сорвиголову.  
Где-то в глубине души мелькнуло изумление - он сам не ожидал, что так быстро и так яростно сорвется. Только истерики ему сейчас не хватало. С трудом удерживаясь от потери контроля, Люк снова направил свои чувства на Вейдера.  
\- Дай мне убедиться, что ты отец мне! Какой была мама - скажи, я никогда ее не видел, я хочу знать! - Скайуокер нагло полез в память ошеломленного таким напором ситха, продолжая бомбардировать его собственными воспоминаниями о детстве, о рассказах про мать и о том идеале, каким был для него, несмотря ни на что, отец. - Пусти меня!..  
Странным было сознание Повелителя Тьмы - память отдельно, чувства отдельно. Да какие там чувства - так, одно название. Почему? Преодолевая отчаянное противодействие не желающего его впускать ситха, Люк вытаскивал на поверхность воспоминания Анакина, щедро сдабривал их собственными эмоциями и отправлял назад. Потом, почти не успевая поражаться тому, как они меркнут, едва попадая в холодное поле вейдеровского мироощущения, повторял процедуру - все усиливая давление, добавляя в безумный круговорот все больше и больше страсти, все увеличивая и увеличивая поток Силы.  
...И с ужасом ощущая, что надолго его не хватит. Еще немного, и он сожжет свою нервную систему - такое случалось с Джедаями - если раньше не исчерпает все резервы вымотанного поединком тела, которое уже сейчас готово отключиться, лишь только он позволит себе это сделать.  
На пределе сил Люк смешал все самые яркие сцены собственного прошлого - того, что было по-настоящему его, и того, которое он приобрел после психобработки - и в очередной раз обрушился на Вейдера.  
\- Я не могу быть тебе врагом! Я не хочу тебя ненавидеть! Пожалуйста, отец, услышь меня! Помоги мне...

Вейдер безуспешно пытался выкинуть из своего сознания мальчишку - такого настырного, страстного, неожиданно умелого. Откуда в ребенке такая Сила, кто научил его владеть ею? Ледяной блок почти слышимо трещал под ударами чужих эмоций. Воспоминания - свои и мальчишки вперемешку - жгли душу.  
 _Вот Люк с отчаянным криком начинает пальбу на палубе Звезды Смерти, увидев, как падает под ударом багрового клинка Кеноби. Вспыхнувшая ненависть его по-детски проста и невинна - а горе почти нереально, он еще не успел осознать, что учитель мертв.  
Тот же Люк, несколькими годами раньше, но почему-то более взрослый умом, зло отвечает на упрек Оуэна Ларса: "А может, лучше не прятать меня от отца?". И в ответ на изумленное "Какого еще отца?" с затаенной болью произносит: "Не говори мне снова, что он мертв. Я знаю, что это ложь".  
Амидала, может быть она еще помнит, что любила его - Анакина, но сейчас с искаженным от бешенства лицом кричит: "Не видать тебе этого ребенка!"..._  
Сквозь вихрь давних образов пробился отчаянный крик Люка: "Помоги!" Ситх переместил фокус внимания на него - и обомлел. Мальчишка вскрыл запас почти невосполнимой первичной энергии, фактически - НЗ собственной жизни, только за ее счет контролируя бешеный поток Силы. Отдавая отцу свою душу, он рисковал всем. Он уже не смог бы остановиться сам - и не собирался это делать.  
В ужасе Вейдер потянулся к нему - поддержать собственной Силой, не дать совершить непоправимое, защитить от чего угодно на свете... Начисто забыв сопротивляться эмоциональной атаке, ситх яростно рванулся из плена так тщательно выстроенной Темной брони.  
И в тот же момент броня рухнула. Возврат с Темной стороны был ошеломляющим: в мир словно вернулись краски, когда память и чувства слились воедино, а Сила вдруг окутала его теплом и заботой вместо привычного, обжигающе-злого пламени.  
Место ситха снова занял Джедай, так долго томившийся в дальних уголках собственной души. На миг нахлынула волна ужаса и стыда - что же он успел натворить за эти годы? Но всю его боль немедленно смыл безудержный восторг мальчишки.  
Изумленное "Как?!" Анакина смешалось с радостным "Наконец-то!" Люка, стена между их сознаниями пропала, и соединявший два разума поток воспоминаний потерял прежний насильственный характер. Две личности слились, хотя и не потерялись друг в друге - и тайн между ними не осталось.  
Отец и сын обменивались биографиями, убеждениями, идеалами. Торопливо, жадно, словно времени могло не хватить, вспоминали близких им людей - Амидалу, которую Анакин так любил, а Люк едва помнил; Шми, образ которой странно смешивался в общем потоке памяти с Беру Ларс; Кеноби, одновременно молодого и старого, но дорогого им обоим...  
Закончить они не успели. Внезапно присутствие младшего стало слабеть, контакт рассеялся - и Анакин обнаружил, что стоит на коленях в метре от шахты вентиляции, вздрагивая от изнеможения, и автоматика доспехов едва справляется, потому что строго контролируемые пульс и дыхание упорно не желают приходить в норму. С трудом преодолевая шок, он заставил себя собраться с мыслями.  
Вот, значит, как это - вернуться с Темной Стороны. Не приведи Сила повторить такое. Если бы не сын...  
Сын. Люк. Что с ним?  
Сообразив наконец, на каком свете он находится, и не на шутку встревожившись, Анакин Скайуокер огляделся. И с ужасом обнаружил, что Люк неподвижно лежит у его ног.


	2. Нестрашный ситх

Анакин перевернул безвольное тело. Одного взгляда в лицо сына хватило, чтобы понять - на этот раз дело серьезно. Присутствие, обозначавшее жизнь мальчишки в Силе, тоже едва ощущалось. Поединок физический, а потом и выматывающее до предела духовное противостояние, за которым последовало турне по глубинам семейной памяти, вплотную приблизили его к грани, за которой выжить становится почти невозможным.  
\- Как же ты смог столько продержаться, малыш? - потрясенно прошептал Дарт Вейдер (нет, уже никогда больше не Вейдер!), стискивая руку сына, - И что мне с тобой теперь делать...  
Ответа Анакин не ждал, но мальчишка еле слышно застонал и попытался приоткрыть один глаз.  
\- Люк? - экс-ситх так удивился, что забыл обрадоваться. - Ты меня слышишь, сынок?  
\- Угу, - это можно было бы принять за вздох, но слабое шевеление Силы подтвердило ответ. - Только реагировать сил нет.  
\- Сейчас помогу, малыш, сейчас, - Анакин торопливо приобнял младшего за плечи, положил его голову себе на колени, и погрузился в Силу, передавая сыну свою энергию. Целителем старший Скайуокер никогда не был, но тут от него и не требовалось медицинское искусство - достаточно было просто поделиться жизненной силой. - Легче?  
\- Ага... - Люк слабо улыбнулся и неожиданно совсем детским движением крепче прижался к отцу. Старший Скайуокер на мгновение растерялся.  
\- Люк, ты что?  
\- Ничего, отец... ничего... - мальчишка уткнулся лицом в жесткую холодную пластину доспеха, и, похоже, не ощутил ни малейшего неудобства. - Как же хорошо, пап, что ты вернулся...  
\- Ох, малыш... - растроганно прошептал Анакин. - Это же ты меня вернул, сынок... Я теперь всегда буду с тобой...  
Если бы вчера Повелителю Тьмы сказали, что он будет гладить кого-то по голове, прижимая к груди и бессвязно шепча ласковые слова, ситх отправил бы автора столь бредовой идеи на психиатрическую экспертизу. А сейчас он только жалел, что подобные моменты вряд ли будут частыми. Не бывают мальчишки долго беззащитными, не могут они в нормальном состоянии забыть, что должны быть сильными и мужественными. А Джедаи - тем более...  
Вот и сейчас Люк смущенно заерзал в его руках, поднимая голову.  
\- Всегда не получится, папа.  
\- О чем ты? - не понял экс-Вейдер.  
\- Ты не забыл, кому служил столько лет, отец? - тихо спросил Люк. - Все наши беды только начинаются.  
Анакин вздрогнул. _Да, забыл начисто. Но..._  
\- Я же не стану служить Императору дальше!  
\- Конечно, нет. Только что ты будешь делать? - мальчишка с трудом сел, опираясь на его плечо, и серьезно посмотрел отцу в глаза. - Куда ты пойдешь? Разве где-то за пределами Империи будут рады Дарту Вейдеру? Ты столько успел натворить, что на прощение и понимание рассчитывать нечего...  
У ситха сжалось сердце. Слова сына были справедливы, но жестоки. Неужели Люк считает, что он не понимает тяжести своей вины?  
\- Зачем ты так, сынок? - беспомощно спросил он.  
Люк опустил взгляд.  
\- Прости. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы проявлять деликатность. Твои подчиненные сейчас гоняются по всему Городу Туманов за моими друзьями, сам ты должен был доставить меня к Палпатину, а мне вообще полагалось сопровождать транспортники, улетевшие с Хота. Мы по уши в... неприятностях, и нужно срочно решать, как быть.  
"А еще ты, Люк, совсем слаб, хотя и стараешься держаться", - подумал Анакин, крепче обнимая сына, вновь бессильно привалившегося к нему. Мальчишка прав, положение у них незавидное. А он, старший, совершенно не знает, что делать...  
На несколько минут повисло молчание. Экс-ситх напряженно размышлял, но - увы, только что вернувшийся с Темной стороны Джедай еще не успел разобраться ни в себе, ни в ситуации. Конечно, фактами он обладал, но от голой памяти было мало толку: это была память Вейдера. А Вейдер, будучи ситхом, обстановку оценивал совсем не так, как делал бы это Светлый. Суждения же того юнца, которым он был до перехода на Темную сторону, казались повзрослевшему и совсем другому Анакину просто смешными.  
Скайуокер тяжело вздохнул и печально посмотрел на сына. Люк полусидел-полулежал в его объятиях, опустив голову ему на плечо и закрыв глаза. Обрубок правой руки покоился на колене, сквозь порванную штанину просвечивала свежая ссадина. Но ровный поток Силы, протекающий через хрупкое тело, указывал, что мальчишка в сознании и даже потихоньку восстанавливается.  
 _Тебе бы отдохнуть как следует, малыш..._  
Но с этим придется подождать. Решившись, Анакин легонько встряхнул Люка.  
\- Сынок, мне очень жаль, но, похоже, решать придется тебе.  
Младший открыл глаза.  
\- Я так и знал, - виновато улыбнулся он. - Собственно, я кое-что придумал. Вот... - мальчишка потянулся к отцу в Силе, передавая свои соображения.  
 _Анакину... остаться пока в Империи, побыть еще немного ситхом... Другого выхода нет. Уходить красиво, прихватив максимум ресурсов (финансы, транспорт и т.п.), подготовив маршрут побега и надежное убежище. Попутно убить Императора (давно пора его ликвидировать) и сделать еще что-нибудь хорошее._  
Люку... отправиться к своим, доучиться у Йоды и выручить Хана. Обеспечить отцу возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
А если конкретнее...  
...и еще...  
Экс-Вейдер попросту офигел. Валяющийся на полу еле живой парнишка вдвое его моложе уверенно и с размахом выдал на-гора расписанный на полгода вперед план действий, и бывшему ситху оставалось только сидеть и слушать. "Вот вам и мальчик с фермы", - растерянно подумал он, - "Неудивительно, что Ларс бесился".  
\- Да, от скромности ты не помрешь, сынок, - пробормотал Анакин, когда Люк закончил. - Уничтожение Императора я могу понять, вынужденная мера, но вот угнать "Исполнитель" - это уже наглость.  
Мальчишка недовольно шевельнул плечом.  
\- Тебе надо будет на чем-то летать. А если уж угонять, так что посолиднее. Чем тебя не устраивает твой собственный флагман?  
Экс-ситх не нашел, что на это возразить.  
\- Как все у тебя просто, - почти обиженно проворчал он, чувствуя, что окончательно теряет инициативу. Ребенок продумал все. Единственное, что утешало - это же его сын.  
\- Да, чуть не забыл, еще надо вынуть тебя из доспехов так, чтобы ты жив остался, - добавил сын спокойно.  
 _А вот это уже чересчур..._  
\- Не пори чушь, - отрезал старший Скайуокер. - Это невозможно.  
\- Ты уверен? - мальчишка посмотрел на отца в упор.  
\- Неужели ты считаешь, что я таскал бы это железо двадцать с лишним лет, будь у меня возможность обходиться без него?  
\- А ты не задумывался о том, что ситхская медицина отличается от джедайской? Ты что, лечился по-человечески? Нет ведь! Тебе было вполне достаточно, что доспех позволяет жить и сражаться, и все.  
\- Но... - Анакин замолчал. Он _не лечился_. Он глушил боль, уходил в транс восстанавливать силы, использовал Силу и технику, чтобы не дать телу умереть. Но разве он стремился при этом залечить раны до конца?  
Боль не давала забыть о давнем поражении, требовала отомстить учителю. Страх и ненависть, которые испытывали при виде его окружающие, заставляли презирать их и ненавидеть в ответ. Невозможность жить нормальной жизнью подогревала ярость.  
Доспехи были еще одной цепью, державшей его на Темной Стороне! Они делали его Дартом Вейдером. Они были _нужны_ ситху.  
\- Проклятье! - выдохнул экс-Вейдер. - Ты прав, сын. Я не стремился освободиться.  
\- А теперь - будешь? - спросил Люк. И добавил с неожиданной нежностью. - Мне очень хочется обнять тебя по-настоящему.  
 _Я вернулся с Темной стороны ради тебя. Вылечиться будет куда легче._  
\- Буду, малыш, - Анакин крепче прижал к себе сына. - Буду.

* * *

\- Я сошла с ума, я сошла с ума... - бормотала Лея на бегу. - Я просто свихнулась...  
Она должна была сейчас быть на "Соколе" с Чуви и Ландо, наконец-то лететь к своим. Вместо этого принцесса уже несколько минут носилась по лабиринту коридоров Облачного Города, пытаясь найти тот поворот, за которым в последний раз видела Люка.  
Принцесса не понимала, что заставило ее остановиться в двух шагах от корабля и броситься назад, в город, из которого было так трудно выбраться. Просто в какой-то момент перед внутренним взором мелькнула, словно обрывок голо-шоу, невероятная сцена: хрупкая светлая фигурка, отчаянно отражающая удары огромного черного воина; сражающиеся освещены сиянием двух клинков - красного и голубого... Вспышка искр, разлетевшихся во все стороны от скрестившихся мечей, высветила юное лицо...  
Люк!!!  
И Вейдер.  
Лея застыла, как вкопанная. Она _не может_ улететь отсюда без Люка.  
Не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли Ландо и Чуви, принцесса развернулась и помчалась обратно, твердо зная, что найдет Люка, чего бы это ей ни стоило. Она уже потеряла Хана и не позволит себе лишиться еще одного друга. Она отыщет Скайуокера и заберет с собой, даже если для этого ей придется самой сражаться с Повелителем Тьмы.  
И если это безумие, Лея не против побыть сумасшедшей...

Сейчас принцесса не сомневалась, что она сумасшедшая и есть. Но это не мешало ей продолжать поиски. Казалось, она обежала уже полгорода, и все эти повороты, двери, окна слились в единый калейдоскоп пластика и металла. Почему-то ей по дороге не встретилось ни одного имперца, местных жителей тоже не осталось, город словно вымер...  
Да где же Люк?!

* * *

Люк в этот момент пытался заставить себя думать о деле. Было так хорошо сидеть здесь, прижавшись к отцу - такому большому, теплому, надежному - и нежиться в потоке родительской любви, щедро излучаемой Вейдером... Но надо же меру знать.  
\- Надо расходиться, отец, - мрачно сказал он, открывая упорно слипающиеся глаза. - Иначе я сейчас засну, и тебе придется утащить меня на "Исполнитель".  
\- Зачем?! - Анакин аж вздрогнул.  
\- Шучу, не пугайся. Но нам действительно пора, - Люк отодвинулся от отца, чтобы не дать себе снова начать отключаться. - Иначе я рискую остаться без транспорта - Лея и Чуви где-то здесь и, если я не ошибаюсь в ощущениях, вполне свободны. Как только они доберутся до "Сокола", улетят немедленно, а крестокрылом я сейчас управлять не могу.  
Анакин тоже прислушался к Силе. Действительно, веселая компания "пленных" успела перебить конвой и готовилась смыться с планеты. Но они отчего-то задерживались и, похоже, серьезно нервничали. "Уж не Люка ли ждут?" - озадаченно подумал экс-Вейдер и сказал:  
\- Не беспокойся, твои друзья все еще здесь. Корабль они отбили, но почему-то не взлетают.  
\- Наверное, опять чинятся, - беспечно ответил младший. - На "Соколе" всегда надо что-нибудь ремонтировать.  
\- Тем лучше - ты успеешь добраться до них вовремя. Сам дорогу найдешь?  
Люк тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Отец, ты издеваешься? - поинтересовался он. - Единственное, что я сейчас могу сделать самостоятельно - это заползти в уголок и умереть спокойно.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? А с виду не похож на умирающего, - Анакину передалось не вполне серьезное настроение ребенка. - Хоть сейчас в бой.  
\- Так это же от тебя... - начал отвечать мальчишка и вдруг осекся, уставившись на него. - Слушай, ты что, не замечаешь, что я все это время потихоньку качаю у тебя энергию?  
\- Что?!  
\- Значит, не замечаешь, - сделал вывод младший. - А я, между прочим, только потому и проявляю потрясшую тебя активность, выражающуюся в неподвижном лежании на полу.  
 _Ну и кто тут над кем издевается?_ Экс-ситх даже слегка обиделся.  
\- Ага, а еще в непрерывной болтовне.  
\- Языком трепать легко. Бегать по коридорам и отстреливаться от твоих штурмовиков - сложно, - непреклонно заявил Люк. - На это меня не хватит.  
\- Тогда, может быть, усилить энергетическую подкачку? - предложил Анакин. - Сейчас ты от меня берешь немного, раз я даже не ощущаю потерь.  
\- Ты же тоже сидишь неподвижно. Ничего, вот встанешь и сразу почувствуешь, - фыркнул сын. Потом посерьёзнел. - Не сомневайся, я беру достаточно. Ты большой, сильный и если что, тебя доспехи держат, поэтому угрызения совести меня не мучают. Но всё уходит на то, чтобы поддерживать общение, а то бы я давно ушел в транс - лечиться и отдыхать. А если я вытяну столько, чтобы носиться то всему Городу Туманов с бластером и мечом наперевес, тебе придется добираться до "Исполнителя" ползком. Что тогда подумают твои подчиненные?  
Анакин в красках представил себе эту сцену и расхохотался.  
\- Да, это будет нечто. Ладно, убедил. Так что будем делать?  
\- Для начала очисти маршрут от штурмовиков, - ответил Люк. Задумчиво поглядел в никуда и продолжил рассеянно. - Думаю, до посадочной площадки я доберусь, хотя лучше бы ты меня проводил часть пути...  
Младший Скайуокер замолчал. Анакин с тревогой взглянул на него.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Лея, - мальчишка поднял на отца посветлевшие глаза. - "Сокол" ждет Лею. А Лея ищет меня. - Люк радостно улыбнулся. - Представляешь, бегает по всему городу и готовится пришибить _тебя_ , если ты меня не отпустишь...  
Экс-Вейдер расплылся в ответной улыбке, зная, что сын разглядит его лицо и под шлемом.  
\- Так я же отпущу... хоть я и злобный страшный ситх, - Анакин вдруг засмеялся. В нем пробудилась та хулиганская часть сознания, которая когда-то жутко бесила учителя. Лея увидит _такого_ Вейдера... - Сейчас подскажу ей, куда идти, и сдам тебя с рук на руки. Идет?

* * *

...Еще одна дверь, причудливо изогнутый коридор, снова поворот... А потом коридор неожиданно кончился и Лея на полном ходу вылетела в просторное округлое помещение. И остановилась, увидев в конце зала (что это, кстати - диспетчерская, реакторный отсек? - непонятно) высокую темную фигуру, неподвижно стоящую у перил ограждения.  
Вейдер. А где Люк?!  
Приглядевшись, она обнаружила и Люка, скорчившегося у ног Повелителя Тьмы. Ноги сами понесли принцессу вперед. Вблизи вид мальчишки был просто ужасающим - избитый, в изодранной в клочья форме, он сидел на полу, прислоненный к сапогу ситха. Голова упала на грудь, и спутанные волосы наполовину закрыли лицо, не давая его разглядеть. На ее появление Скайуокер никак не отреагировал.  
Да жив ли он вообще?  
\- Что ты ним сделал, сволочь?! - не помня себя заорала Лея, наводя на ситха бластер. - Отпусти его немедленно!!!  
Вейдер лениво повел в воздухе ладонью, отчего оружие в руках принцессы мягко, но решительно опустилось к полу.  
\- Заткнись и убери пушку, - потребовал ситх. - Где тебя носило так долго?  
У Леи отвисла челюсть.  
\- Что?!  
\- За то время, пока ты совершала променад по Городу Туманов, можно было шесть раз дойти сюда и вернуться на корабль, - холодно (как всегда, впрочем) проинформировал ее Дарт Вейдер. - Я что, должен часами ждать, пока ты его заберешь? - Повелитель Тьмы качнул шлемом в сторону Люка.  
 _Она заберет..?_  
"Точно, я свихнулась", - постановила Лея Органа. Зажмурившись, она помотала головой. Не помогло: Вейдер по-прежнему стоял перед ней, и, как показалось принцессе, с интересом ее разглядывал. Более того, у нее возникло ощущение, что ситх от души веселится - совершенно ненормальное для него состояние. "А может, это он сошел с ума?" - растерянно подумала Лея.  
Ненормальный ситх в этот момент нетерпеливо шевельнул сапогом, заставив встрепенуться свою несчастную жертву. Люк с трудом приподнялся, пытаясь отодвинуться от него, и вздрогнул, увидев девушку.  
\- Лея?  
\- Лея, Лея, - насмешливо ответил ему Вейдер. - Давай, иди к ней, если можешь.  
\- Вы его отпускаете? - принцесса никак не могла поверить в реальность происходящего.  
\- Мне он больше не нужен, - пожал плечами ситх. И добавил задумчиво. - Можно, конечно, отвести его к Императору...  
\- Нет!!!  
\- Тогда слушай меня. Гипердрайв на "Соколе" отремонтирован, но мои люди деактивировали его. Подключи перед использованием, а Калриссиану передай, чтобы поменьше доверял подчиненным. И убирайтесь наконец из системы. Если вы снова мне попадетесь, я уже не буду ни добрым, ни милосердным.  
 _Добрым?_  
Лея перевела взгляд на Скайуокера. Люк вновь опустил голову, еще ниже, чем раньше, почти касаясь лбом коленей. Плечи его мелко подрагивали. Принцесса даже думать не хотела о том, как Вейдер сумел довести парня до такого состояния. И этот изверг еще толкует о доброте?!  
Изверг же невозмутимо продолжал:  
\- Да, и еще. У моих пилотов приказ брать вас живыми, поэтому прошу проявить ответную вежливость и не сбивать ДИшки.  
Принцесса чуть не выронила бластер от возмущения. Итак, Повелитель Тьмы у нас добрый и милосердный, а теперь вот и пилотов своих беречь начал. Что еще придумает этот маньяк? А впрочем, пусть называет себя каким угодно, лишь бы отпустил Люка.  
Словно прочитав ее мысли, ситх рывком поднял Скайуокера на ноги и толкнул к ней.  
\- Все, забирай его и проваливай.

От души ускоренный крепкой отцовской рукой, Люк буквально влетел в объятия девушки. И тут же отшатнулся, задохнувшись от боли, когда задел обрубленным запястьем ее плечо. Лея подхватила его, не давая упасть.  
\- _По-моему, ты слегка перестарался, папа._  
\- _Извини, малыш..._  
Уняв боль и справившись с накатившим головокружением, Люк улыбнулся одновременно и отцу, и принцессе, успокаивая обоих, и обнял Лею, постаравшись не слишком наваливаться на нее. Темные глаза девушки испуганно расширились, когда она разглядела его руку.  
\- Что он с тобой сделал?!  
\- Ерунда, - пробормотал Скайуокер. - Заживет. Пошли отсюда.  
Лея кивнула, не отрывая от него встревоженного взгляда.  
\- Идем.  
Украдкой покосившись на Вейдера - как бы тот не передумал - принцесса повела Люка к выходу. Он последовал за ней, стараясь не спотыкаться. Напоследок отец передал ему маршрут, позволявший добраться до посадочных площадок кратчайшим путем, и теперь Люк уверенно подсказывал Лее, куда повернуть и через какую дверь пройти.  
А дверей было много. Поворотов тоже. Уже на полпути Скайуокер понял, что явно переоценивал свои силы - один он бы не дошел. Без заботливой поддержки отца, от которого всю дорогу поступал теплый поток Силы, Люк давно бы повис на принцессе мертвым грузом.  
Пока что ему удавалось идти самому, но на то, чтобы заглушить усталость, энергии уже не хватало. Коридоры казались бесконечными, и вскоре у юноши осталось единственное желание - добраться до корабля и наконец лечь...  
За последним поворотом поджидал сюрприз: шестеро штурмовиков, засевших у выхода на посадочную площадку и непрерывно стрелявших по "Соколу". Из корабля азартно отстреливались.  
\- Ситх побери! - Лея прижалась к стене, доставая бластер, и беспомощно оглянулась на Люка. - Откуда они только взялись?  
Скайуокеру было глубоко безразлично, откуда могли взяться в занятом имперцами городе имперские же штурмовики. Он смертельно устал, а эти уроды стояли у него на пути. Почти не сознавая, что делает, Люк взмахнул здоровой рукой, сходу сметая всех шестерых поднявшимся вихрем, и рванул к кораблю, волоча за собой обалдевшую Лею.  
Только когда высвобожденная последним усилием энергия кончилась, уже на "Соколе", он понял, чем чревато бесконтрольное применение Силы. Техника, которую он применял для подавления боли, вдруг отказала, в глазах потемнело, от неожиданной слабости подогнулись колени... Каким-то чудом Люк ухитрился не потерять сознание, но все равно принцессе пришлось практически тащить его на себе последние несколько метров до каюты.  
Крикнув выбежавшему Чубакке, чтобы он немедленно взлетал, Лея даже не уложила, а попросту уронила Скайуокера на койку, и принялась торопливо подключать к медблоку.  
\- Люк, как ты... что это было? - спросила она, вкатывая ему обезболивающее. Потом легонько хлопнула по щеке, не добившись реакции. - Ты слышишь меня? Люк?!  
\- Все нормально, - ответил он, понемногу приходя в себя. - Но чтоб я... еще когда-нибудь...  
Договорить ему не удалось - в этот момент "Сокол" стартовал на ионных, и так резко, что Люка едва не расплющило перегрузкой. Незаконченную мысль разом стерло, поэтому никто, включая самого Скайуокера, так и не узнал, что он собирался заречься делать.  
После пары рывков корабль выровнялся.  
\- А что, компенсаторы включить не судьба была? - простонал Люк, когда вновь смог дышать. - Или они опять не работают?  
\- Должны были работать, - полным ярости голосом прошипела Лея, свалившаяся при взлете куда-то под койку. - Ща эти лихачи у меня та-а-ак огребут...  
Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, принцесса автоматически поправила растрепанные косы и помчалась в кокпит.

* * *

Скайуокер остался в каюте, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем. Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в Силу, восстанавливая связь с отцом. Оказалось, Анакин уже давно на борту "Исполнителя" и сейчас наблюдает за маневрами "Сокола", уворачивающегося от истребителей.  
Со стороны это было даже любопытно. Люка, впрочем, больше интересовало непосредственное окружение отца. Похоже, у всех, кто находился в пределах его видимости, тряслись поджилки - все были уверены, что ситх страшно зол, и мечтали лишь об одном: не попасться ему под горячую руку...  
Анакин их не разубеждал. Он просто стоял на мостике и улыбался под шлемом, провожая сына взглядом.  
Скайуокер вздохнул. Тяжело ему придется... От прежнего, настоящего Вейдера за километр веяло холодом. А нынешний, хоть и выглядел точно так же (а как ему еще выглядеть?), был совсем не страшным. Даже Лея его не боялась, а ведь отец так старался...  
Люк тихонько засмеялся, вспомнив выражение лица принцессы. Интересно, над экипажем "Исполнителя" папочка будет издеваться так же?  
\- _Еще как буду..._ \- донесся ответ Анакина. - _Так, кажется, вы сейчас уйдете в гипер... До свидания, сынок._  
\- _До свидания, папа._  
По кораблю пробежала характерная дрожь, сопровождающая выход в гиперпространство, и связь с отцом оборвалась, оставив на прощание медленно угасающее ощущение ласкового объятия.  
 _Вот и все..._  
Теперь можно было отдохнуть по-настоящему. Впрочем, в транс Люк уходить не рискнул, зная, что встревожит друзей, отключившись слишком глубоко и надолго. Поэтому он ограничился тем, что устроился поудобнее, раскинувшись, насколько позволяла ширина кровати, и принялся представлять, как вернется на Дагоба к Йоде.  
Для начала, конечно, нужно будет извиниться перед учителем, решил Скайуокер - за все проявления идиотизма, имевшие место с его стороны. А их было немало - один поспешный отлет на Беспин чего стоит... Впрочем нет, на Беспине ведь все сложилось удачно...  
"Почти все", - уточнил Люк для себя, когда обрубленное запястье неожиданно дернуло искоркой боли. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы он не полез в драку. Если бы не был настолько убежден в необходимости уничтожить Вейдера. Если бы знал, что Вейдер - его отец...  
Но ведь Кеноби говорил о нем совсем другое!..  
Люк вздрогнул, только сейчас осознавая обман. "Почему же ты мне не сказал, Бен", - потрясенно прошептал он.  
А потом подумал: а стоило ли говорить? Ведь дядя Оуэн, так хотевший видеть племянника простым честным трудягой, вбил ему в голову настолько идеализированный образ "правильного" отца, что иное знание Скайуокер мог просто не принять. А Кеноби, с которым Люк вопреки всем запретам не раз общался до того, как угодил на коррекцию личности, не мог не увидеть, насколько изменился мальчишка. Конечно же, старик просто берег его от чрезмерных потрясений...  
Стоп.  
Если Кеноби знал, что произошло с Люком... А он не мог не знать, ведь ему пришлось заново учить Скайуокера тому, что тот без труда делал еще ребенком... Почему он ничего не предпринял? Ведь Бен мог запросто вернуть ему и память, и стертые умения - и сейчас Люк уже был бы полноценным Джедаем, а не беспомощным недоучкой...  
Неужели учитель этого не хотел? Или его тоже устраивал послушный исполнитель? Почему он не снял наложенные при коррекции блоки? Почему ни словом не обмолвился о происшедшем?  
Люка затрясло. С трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не заорать в голос, он направил в паутину Силы отчаянный ментальный вопль:  
\- _Почему ты мне не сказал?!!_


	3. Цели и планы - Люк

Люк Скайуокер валялся в лазарете. Уже вторую неделю. То есть теоретически он дожидался, когда ему установят протез, а на деле - именно что валялся на больничной койке практически целыми днями, пытаясь решить, рад ли возможности предаться ничегонеделанию или недоволен вынужденным бездействием.  
Пожалуй, свалившееся на него свободное время было все же благом. Люку требовалось разобраться с целым букетом свалившихся на него проблем, и в первую очередь - совместить две такие разные половинки своей личности, получившиеся в результате дядюшкиных манипуляций с его сознанием.  
Половинки совмещались плохо.  
И дело было даже не в самоопределении - Люк не слишком заморачивался вопросом, кто он и что собой представляет - а в выработке приемлемого стиля поведения. Вместе со стертыми навыками к Скайуокеру вернулись и его прежние, так достававшие дядюшку Оуэна манеры. И манеры эти имели мало общего с тем, к чему привыкли друзья и знакомые Люка в Альянсе.  
Лея еще во время перелета с Беспина заметила, что Люк ведет себя "немного странно".  
Ага, немного. Всего-то - проехался насчет ее реакции на Вейдера... И запоздало сообразил, что как раз ситха упоминать и не стоило. Потому что на эту тему у принцессы найдется немало вопросов, отвечать на которые Скайуокер пока не готов.  
Нашлось. Впрочем, тогда Люк красиво избежал допроса, "случайно" ударившись обрубленной рукой о спинку первого попавшегося кресла - после чего совершенно непритворно задохнулся от боли, сразу заставив Лею вспомнить о том, что он ранен. В результате она списала все странности на шок и прочие последствия поединка с ситхом - но если Люк будет и дальше вести себя так, это вызовет серьезные вопросы насчет его психического здоровья.  
Тем более что Лея не единственная желала знать, что с ним произошло.  
Но от всех остальных он благополучно спрятался за надежными корпусами и манипуляторами меддроидов. А принцесса... Принцессу они не останавливали. Вот и сейчас она заглянула проведать раненого и, разумеется, после пары дежурных фраз задала вопрос, которым, подозревал Скайуокер, могла бы доставать его очень долго.  
\- Люк, почему Вейдер тебя отпустил?  
Но он уже успел заготовить более-менее внятный ответ. Причем такой, что формально даже не был ложью.  
\- Видишь ли, - Скайуокер все же запнулся, на миг засомневавшись, какой вариант отмазки озвучить. Потом все же решился. - Он намерен скинуть Императора и рассчитывает, что я помогу ему в этом.  
Лея аж подскочила.  
\- Что?!  
\- Он же ситх. А у них традиция такая: ученик служит учителю верой и правдой, пока не сочтет, что достаточно силен. Тогда он убивает старшего и занимает его место, - Люк усмехнулся. - Если удается, конечно.  
Лея заморгала. Потом качнула головой, не давая особенностям ситской культуры отвлечь себя.  
\- Да плевать мне на их разборки, пусть хоть живьем друг друга едят, Альянсу это только на руку. Как мог _ты_ согласиться помогать _Вейдеру_?!  
\- А я и не соглашался, - пожал плечами Скайуокер. - Просто не стал отказываться, а он решил, что я не возражаю. А верить ситху я не собираюсь, я не такой идиот.  
 _Точно. И я не собираюсь - просто верю... А еще - кто сказал, что он сейчас ситх?_  
\- И он отпустил тебя.  
\- Лея, ты же своими глазами это видела. Отпустил.  
\- А что взамен?  
\- Я обещал, что подумаю над его предложением, - ответил Люк, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть в этот момент предельно наивным. И доверчивым. Мина "да-я-поверил-что-он-отпустил-меня-просто-так" почти удалась - но именно _почти_ , потому что Лея с тяжелым вздохом "о-какой-же-ты-кретин" спросила:  
\- И как, подумал?  
\- Не очень. Но я стараюсь.  
\- ???  
Скайуокер мысленно дал себе пяткой по лбу. _Придурок, нашел время..!_ Пришлось срочно делать серьезное лицо, чтобы вновь не показаться Лее "немного странным".  
\- Я не знаю... Мне... - он поднял на принцессу честные голубые глаза. - Мне страшно, но это такой шанс! Для Альянса! Если Императора не будет - мы же запросто победим!  
Лея открыла рот, чтобы ответить. Закрыла. Медленно выдохнула, а потом поднялась с кресла, в котором сидела, и принялась ходить туда-сюда по палате. Люк обеспокоенно наблюдал за ней, чувствуя, что сейчас она ему _скажет_.  
Причем скажет такое, что мало не покажется. Вопрос только - что? И - с чего вдруг?..  
Тут Лея остановилась.  
Вновь повернувшись к Люку, принцесса совсем не по-королевски уперла руки в бока и сообщила:  
\- Мне кажется, ты умом тронулся. Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Альянс, Император - это все очень хорошо, то есть Альянс - хорошо, а Император - плохо... - Лея сердито мотнула головой, сбившись с мысли. - То есть хорошо, если Императора удастся устранить, но ты - ты собрался связаться с Дартом Вейдером! Этот бешеный ситский Лорд...  
 _Так вот почему она так сердита. Вейдер. Всего-то._  
\- ...использует тебя и сразу же уничтожит! Он тебя обманет! Ему верить нельзя!  
 _Всего-то? Нет, это серьезно..._  
Люк заспорил, едва девушка сделала паузу.  
\- Лея, но я же могу чувствовать Силу! Я стану джедаем, если выучусь... Нет, я знаю, что с Темным Лордом мне не сравниться, он может такое, что мне и не снилось... - _"Хотя и я не пальцем делан",_ \- мысленно добавил Скайуокер и горячо продолжил. - Но все равно, у меня хотя бы есть шанс ощутить, что он на самом деле задумал.  
\- Люк, он чудовище! Изверг, сумасшедший маньяк! - принцесса вдруг замолчала на мгновение, задумчиво покачала головой, - Крыша у него действительно временами едет...  
 _Видимо, вспомнила Беспин._  
\- Да ладно тебе, скажешь тоже, - поморщился Скайуокер. - Это же наполовину пропаганда.  
\- А то, как он убил твоего учителя? Тоже пропаганда? Или ты про генерала Кеноби уже и не помнишь?  
Люк вздохнул.  
\- Я помню, - он вздрогнул, когда перед глазами вновь встала намертво впечатавшаяся в память картина. _Как будто такое можно забыть..._ \- Но... Я случайно это узнал... Оказывается, когда-то жена Вейдера сбежала с Беном. И детей с собой забрала. Не сделай она этого, он, возможно, и не стал бы Темным Лордом.  
Вообще-то, Скайуокер рассчитывал сбить девушку с толку. Не удалось - Лея даже не удивилась наличию у Темного Лорда семьи.  
\- Ты что же, оправдываешь ситха?! - недоверчиво спросила она.  
\- Его поступкам не может быть оправданий. Но я могу его понять.  
Лея поджала губы.  
\- А почему он уничтожил Алдераан, тоже понимаешь?  
\- Кеноби был родом с Алдераана. И вейдерову жену увез именно туда, - Люк вскинул глаза на принцессу. - А потом, когда началась травля джедаев и Оби-Вану пришлось скрываться, она вышла замуж за другого алдераанца.  
Лучше бы Скайуокер этого не говорил. Принцесса посмотрела на Люка, как на недобитого имперца, и холодно уточнила:  
\- То есть, отдавая приказ взорвать мою планету, он уничтожал собственную жену и детей?  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой. - Его жена умерла давным-давно. А детей на Алдераане в момент взрыва не было.  
\- А жаль, что не было!!! - темные глаза принцессы полыхнули неожиданной яростью, заставив Люка отшатнуться.  
\- Лея...  
\- Что - Лея? - заорала она. - Попадись мне кто из его ублюдков - на месте пришибла бы!  
И выбежала из палаты, оставив Люка ошарашенно смотреть ей вслед.  
 _Во дает!.. И, между прочим, Алдераан вовсе не Вейдер взорвать приказал..._  
Но поздновато он об этом вспомнил. И, кажется, после этого разговора сильно упал в глазах принцессы. А еще похоже, что в ближайшее время ему не стоит афишировать свою родословную. Пока Лея готова ненавидеть ничего ей не сделавших людей только за то, что они одной крови с Вейдером...  
"А почему, интересно, _они_?" - вдруг сообразил Скайуокер. И ведь это он сам говорил о детях Вейдера в множественном числе. Но... разве он у отца не единственный ребенок?  
Всерьез озадачившись, Люк откинулся на койку. С умным видом посмотрел в потолок. Опять сел. Нет, это ни в какие ворота не лезет, решил Скайуокер. Откуда в голове берутся мысли, смысл которых противоречит известным ему фактам?  
\- Или неизвестным? - спросил он вслух. А потом полез копаться в непознанных глубинах собственной памяти.

_Полутемная комната, лишь в дальнем углу горит светильник. Фигуры людей, стоящих неподалеку от него, наполовину скрыты слегка просвечивающей преградой... Пологом колыбели? Да, эта комната - детская, а самому Люку несколько дней от роду...  
Вот только он не один лежит в своей кроватке. Рядом кто-то теплый, родной, любимый... И в Силе этот кто-то ощущается так четко, словно еще совсем недавно они были одним целым.  
Но даже в этом ушедшем единстве они были разными. Изначально разными... Разного пола?  
Да.  
Второй - его сестра._

Сестра-близнец?  
Ой-ей-ей... Скайуокер рухнул на постель, изо всех сил впечатавшись затылком в подушку, и от души понадеялся, что в ближайшие полчаса какое-нибудь очередное озарение не заставит его подскакивать снова.  
Сестра. Родная. О которой он раньше и не подозревал. Как, впрочем, и об отце. Да, урожайный сезон выдался - сначала папочка-ситх, теперь сестренка-... А, собственно, сестренка- _кто_?  
Люк вздохнул. Вот, пожалуйста, еще одна нежданно выскочившая мысль. Кажется, ему опять придется что-нибудь усиленно вспоминать. Ладно, будем вспоминать.

_\- Я отвезу малыша на Татуин. Полагаю, Ларсы согласятся взять его на воспитание, хотя бы в память о Шми.  
\- А если нет? - мать в душе уже смирилась, но еще пытается переубедить Кеноби. - Что тогда?  
\- Думаю, я смогу их уговорить...  
Ненадолго повисла тишина. Потом отчаявшаяся женщина вновь попробовала протестовать.  
\- Но я не могу, просто не могу его отдать!  
\- Ты должна.  
\- Нет! - голос сорвался. - Неужели нельзя больше ничего придумать?  
\- Что, Падме? - мягко спросил Оби-Ван. - Сенатор Органа и без того страшно рискует, удочеряя Лею. Он не может взять двоих. Отпусти Люка. На Татуине его хотя бы будут воспитывать родные.  
\- Хотя бы... - мать горько рассмеялась. - Принцесса и фермер, о Великая Сила!.. - смех перешел в плач.  
\- По крайней мере, это лучше раба и королевы, - неуклюже попытался утешить ее Кеноби._

На этот раз прострация продлилась дольше. Скайуокер просто не мог уложить в голове эту новость. Лея! Лея - его сестра. А он-то несколько лет сох по ней... И только недавно она окончательно предпочла ему Хана.  
Люк поежился. Нет, все-таки от промытых мозгов и польза есть - в нормальном состоянии он бы не робел и краснел целых три года, а быстренько охмурил ее. Родную сестру. И не посмотрел бы, что она принцесса.  
 _Принцесса!_  
А его Бен привез на Татуин. На ферму, в эту проклятущую пустыню. В то время как сестренка росла в холе и неге в королевском дворце, он учился выживанию на планете, где детская смертность составляет 57%, и до изнеможения вкалывал на любимого дядюшку, задыхаясь под парой палящих солнц, которые гарантированно убили бы его, не научись он восстанавливаться Силой...  
С другой стороны, наоборот было бы куда хуже. Для Леи.  
Люк вздохнул. Да, принцесса и фермер - это еще не худший вариант. Кстати, а что там Кеноби говорил о рабе с королевой? Может, попробовать выяснить...  
Стоп, строго сказал себе Скайуокер. Никаких больше выяснений. Мало ему насущных проблем?  
Насущные проблемы он себе уже наковырял - как раз путем проявления излишнего любопытства при использовании Силы. Что вот, спрашивается, ему теперь делать с Леей? И с папочкой? И самое главное - что и кому из них говорить друг о друге, а?  
Отец-то, пожалуй, против лишнего ребенка возражать не будет. Наверное. А вот сестренка... Лея всей душой ненавидит Вейдера. Более того, ей есть, за что его ненавидеть. И она не простит так сразу ему все обиды. Что она сделает, если рассказать ей все?  
Пожалуй, Скайуокер не рискнул бы находиться рядом с принцессой в этот момент. И вообще, неплохо бы сначала мнение отца спросить. А то он тоже неизвестно как к этой идее отнесется...  
Решено, он ничего не будет говорить, пока не посоветуется с Анакином.

* * *

Еще через два дня Люк наконец обзавелся очень даже неплохой искусственной рукой. Ощущалась она пока что немного непривычно, но слушалась, как родная. А если прикрыть круговой шрам рукавом и застегнуть манжеты, то никто не отличит протез от настоящей конечности.  
Хотя линии жизни на синтетической коже прорисовались как-то странно...  
Но Скайуокера это не слишком волновало. Главное - он не был больше калекой. Теперь можно было покинуть лазарет, вновь начать тренировки и, что самое важное, приступить к реализации всего, что они с отцом успели сгоряча поназапланировать перед расставанием.  
Вот только перед этим оставалось решить одну ма-а-аленькую проблемку.  
Люк, вообще-то, еще служил в Альянсе. И если начальство в лице генерала Риекана сотоварищи пока не потребовало отчета о том, где, ситх побери, _коммандера Скайуокера_ носило с момента отлета с Хота, то это был лишь вопрос времени.  
Блудный коммандер решил не дожидаться претензий и направился к руководству сам.  
Попасть к генералу оказалось нетрудно - хотя формальностей оказалось несколько больше, чем Люк привык проходить как герой Альянса. В нем уже сомневаются? Неудивительно, но все равно плохо... "Впрочем, не так плохо", - понял он, когда обнаружил, что беседовать придется не только с Риеканом, но и с Мон Мотмой.  
Если все удастся и его объяснения примет сама Глава Альянса, от него официально отстанут если и не насовсем, то уж точно надолго...  
Скайуокер подобрался, готовясь к атаке.  
\- Мадам, сэр, - поклониться Мон Мотме, отдать честь генералу - и сразу к делу, плюя на прочие формальности. - Прошу прощения за вторжение, но мне нужен ваш совет. Я не уверен, что вправе продолжать службу в регулярных частях.  
 _М-да, хорошо выдал._  
Зато это подействовало - генерал заморгал, Мон недоуменно приподняла брови, а потом они чуть ли не хором потребовали:  
\- Поясните.  
\- Я понял это, когда попытался составить отчет о том, что делал с тех пор, как мы покинули Хот, - Скайуокер предельно серьезно уставился в пространство прямо перед собой. - Если кратко, то получилось следующее: После сражения за Хот мне вместе в остальными истребителями моей эскадрильи надлежало эскортировать транспортные суда до точки сбора. Вместо этого я направил корабль по координатам, которые получил от покойного Оби-Вана Кеноби двумя днями ранее, в ночь, когда замерзал в сугробе после стычки со Снежной Вампой. Выйдя из гиперпространства, я обнаружил планету, которой не было ни на каких картах, и после аварийной посадки в болоте повстречался с маленьким зеленым существом по имени Йода, которое оказалось магистром джедаем и по рекомендации генерала Кеноби согласилось взять меня в ученики. Четыре недели спустя, вопреки настойчивым просьбам учителей, я направился на планету Беспин, о которой раньше тоже ничего не слышал, и нашел там принцессу Лею с Чубаккой, а также Лорда Вейдера, в сражении с которым лишился руки и вообще был изрядно бит.  
Закончив "отчет", Люк секунду передохнул, не без удовольствия глядя на сложноописуемые выражения лиц Мон Мотмы и Риекана, а потом добавил:  
\- Мне трудно сформулировать причины, которые побудили меня делать все это, но я хочу уверить вас, что ни перед приходом сюда к вам, ни ранее я алкоголя не употреблял, и наркотиков тоже. На психиатрическую экспертизу я согласен, а кроме того, Р2 может подтвердить мой рассказ.  
Минуты полторы начальство молчало, переваривая его слова, потом Мон тяжело вздохнула и с улыбкой предложила ему:  
\- Может быть, вы пока присядете, коммандер? Отдохните, выпейте кофе... А мы подумаем, что делать с вашим отчетом.  
\- Спасибо, мадам, - Люк с готовностью плюхнулся в кресло. - Только координат этой планеты, Дагоба, действительно нигде нет, и про то, что Лея находится на Беспине, мне тоже неоткуда было узнать.  
\- Да, мы поняли...  
\- А Вы знаете, что конвой, который вы должны были сопровождать, попал в засаду? - спросил Риекан. - Вашим товарищам едва удалось уйти.  
Скайуокер вздохнул.  
\- Да, сэр, уже знаю. Потому и пришел. Я хотел бы уверить Вас, что подобное не повторится, но сам не могу быть в этом убежден. Необходимость полететь на Дагоба была настолько сильна, что я даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что нарушаю при этом прямой приказ командования. И... - Люк замялся, демонстрируя смущение. - В этот раз, конечно, не случилось ничего катастрофического, парни сумели отбиться, но я прекрасно понимаю, какими серьезными последствиями может быть чревато отсутствие в строю даже одного-единственного истребителя.  
\- Очень хорошо, что понимаете. И что же нам тогда с Вами делать?  
 _Ну вот и дошли до самого главного._  
\- Альянс не может позволить себе держать людей, способных в любой момент сорваться неизвестно куда и непонятно зачем, - твердо сказал Скайуокер. - А я не могу позволить себе подводить тех, кто рассчитывает на меня. Мне нужно продолжить учебу, чтобы в будущем контролировать свои поступки - это возможно, ведь прежние-то джедаи подобных номеров не отмачивали. Отпустите меня к Йоде, сэр.  
\- Хм...  
\- А Разбойным Эскадроном может и дальше командовать Ведж Антиллес. Пилот он прекрасный, к тому же опытнее меня - впрочем, Вы и сами это знаете, раз поставили его меня замещать.  
Риекан нахмурился.  
Скайуокер, сообразив, что начал давать рекомендации генералу - а это уже наглость, особенно со стороны провинившегося юнца - срочно покраснел и виновато опустил глаза. Подумал, не стоит ли еще неловко поерзать в кресле, но решил не перебарщивать. И принялся ждать.  
\- А знаете, коммандер, - сказала наконец Мон Мотма, - Вы очень изменились.  
 _Ага. Уж как я рад, что Вы это заметили..._  
Вслух Люк сказал:  
\- Да, мадам.  
\- Отправляйтесь к учителю Йоде, Скайуокер. Альянсу вовсе не помешает иметь в своих рядах джедая.  
\- Спасибо, мадам.  
Уже уходя, он подумал - странно, никто даже не удивился, что магистр Йода жив. Наверное, Мон знала это от Бейла Органы...

* * *

\- Что значит: "должен быть там"?! Почему? Нам ты тоже нужен!  
\- Лея...  
Брат и сестра ругались прямо посреди ангара - принцесса избегала встреч с Люком с момента их ссоры в лазарете и в результате узнала о намерении Скайуокера отправиться на Дагоба всего за полчаса до его отлета. И то от Мон Мотмы.  
И, естественно, тут же побежала разбираться.  
\- ...я же рассказывал тебе про мастера Йоду. Хороших пилотов много, эскадрилья прекрасно обойдется без меня, а кто еще среди нас может выучиться на джедая? - вообще-то, Люк прекрасно знал, _кто_. Одна такая ситхова дочь, которая на Беспине его почувствовала и нашла... - Так что там я нужнее!  
Лея посторонилась, давая пройти техникам, устанавливавшим в гнездо Р2. Спросила:  
\- А как же Соло?  
\- А что Соло?  
\- А он, между прочим, в карбоните заморожен! Или ты передумал его спасать?  
\- Нет, конечно! - возмутился Люк. - Я обязательно буду в этом участвовать. Но его же не требуется спасать прямо сейчас. Вернусь, тогда и займемся.  
\- Что-о?!  
Лея решительно загородила ему дорогу к крестокрылу.  
\- Значит, твой лучший друг должен находиться в таком ужасном положении, дожидаясь, пока ты не соизволишь выделить для него немного своего без сомнения драгоценного времени?  
Яда в ее голосе было столько, что даже Р2 свистнул что-то виновато-укоризненное со своего насеста. Скайуокер покосился на него, вздохнул и продолжил уговаривать принцессу.  
\- Раз Хэн выжил в процессе замораживания, ему уже ничего не грозит. Сколько он пробудет в карбоните, важно только тебе, а для Хэна что два дня, что два месяца - все едино. На его состоянии это время никак не отразится.  
\- Ты еще предложи его насовсем так оставить!  
\- Лея, не говори ерунды! - Люк не без труда заставил свой голос звучать спокойнее. - Я не меньше твоего хочу выручить Хэна, но гоняться за Феттом по всей галактике по меньшей мере неразумно. Пока Ландо с Чуи не выяснят, где его искать, я тебе не нужен.  
Лея смерила его мрачным взглядом, но с этим было сложно спорить. Впрочем, экс-сенатор и тут нашла аргумент.  
\- Ну ладно, допустим. А когда станешь нужен - как ты об этом узнаешь? - поинтересовалась она. - Помнится, ты говорил, что эта твоя Дагоба - сплошное болото без намека на цивилизацию...  
\- Но ведь узнал же я как-то, что вас с Хэном занесло на Беспин.  
\- ...  
Люк широко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь обескураженным видом принцессы. Потом посерьезнел.  
\- Мы найдем его. Найдем и выручим. Я тебе обещаю.  
 _Ты же не думаешь, сестренка, что я оставлю тебя без жениха? К тому же я Хэну задолжал... уже не одну - две жизни._  
\- Я вернусь, - и, не удержавшись, по-братски поцеловал ее в лоб. А потом просто обошел остолбеневшую девушку и полез в крестокрыл.  
Вот и все. А теперь... Теперь - к Йоде.

* * *

Буро-зеленый шарик Дагоба маячил перед и под выскочившим из гиперпространства крестокрылом, а Люк, глядя на планету из кокпита, чувствовал, как на физиономии у него расплывается широченная улыбка...  
В первый свой прилет на планету он пер наугад, даже не задумываясь: а куда? Впрочем, тогда пришлось сражаться с отказавшими приборами, а около жилища будущего учителя он и вовсе приземлился не иначе как по воле Силы... или Йоды. Но в том, что его _поведут_ повторно, Скайуокер сильно сомневался. А координаты домика остались в памяти его старого истребителя, брошенного на Беспине.  
Люк был почти уверен, что на этот раз придется прочесать полпланеты, чтобы найти маленького магистра. К счастью, он ошибался.  
В Силе поверхность Дагоба казалась - да такой она и на самом деле была - покрытой сплошным кишащим жизнью ковром, но Скайуокер ощутил вдруг, как посреди этой живой массы словно маячок подмигнул и включился: "Йода сидит здесь!"  
Вывести корабль к нужному месту, имея такой четкий ориентир, не составило труда. Даже просека, оставшаяся от его прошлого не очень-то мягкого приземления, не успела слишком зарости, так что повторно ломиться через все попадающиеся ветви с лианами не пришлось.  
Зато пришлось поломать голову, соображая, куда посадить истребитель - место прежней стоянки оказалось затопленным... В конце концов Скайуокер просто завис на репульсорах в метре от состоящей из одной большой лужи поверхности, высматривая, не покажется ли учитель из кустов.  
Зеленое посреди зеленого различить было непросто, поэтому Р2 заметил Йоду первым и засвистел, привлекая внимание хозяина к единственной не совсем ушедшей под воду тропинке. Люк немедленно откинул фонарь крестокрыла и радостно пожаловался:  
\- Учитель, вы бы хоть посадочное болото подсветили! Я и так Вас еле нашел посреди этих джунглей, а тут еще и более-менее сухое место выбрать невозможно... Не хочется как-то вновь топить машину, вытаскивать и неделю отмывать.  
\- Вытаскивать на этот раз сам будешь, юный Скайуокер.  
\- Вытащить теперь смогу, а нельзя ли без этого обойтись? - спросил Люк, не переставая улыбаться.  
Вместо ответа Йода ткнул посохом в сплошь затянутое тучами небо.  
\- Сезон дождей начался... - и заковылял к домику.  
Вообще-то, по мнению уроженца Татуина, сезон дождей тут был всегда. Но намек он понял - либо смирись и сажай крестокрыл куда получится, либо можешь попробовать держать его на весу Силой. Потому что на несколько месяцев энергии ни у каких репульсоров не хватит. Силы, впрочем, не хватит тем более...  
А если думать слишком долго, то Йода уйдет и оставит Люка искать безопасную дорогу через болото до дома самостоятельно. В этом случае, учитывая способности Скайуокера к хождению по местным топям, вытаскивать и неделю отмывать ему в первую очередь придется _себя_.  
С криком:  
\- Р2, сиди на месте! - Люк резво выпрыгнул из истребителя, оставив его висеть дальше, и помчался за учителем.

После ужи... хм, а по местному времени - завтрака, отметил Скайуокер ...во время которого Люк даже не пытался заговорить о делах, учитель и ученик выбрались на один из оставшихся незатопленными пригорков.  
Пересказывая беспинские события, юноша рассеянно прикидывал, хватит ли на пятачке места для парковки крестокрыла. Выходило, что места-то хватило бы, только вот плотное переплетение ветвей над головой не позволяет приземлиться. А проползти досюда на бреющем не дают кусты. Конечно, пары выстрелов из пушки хватит, чтобы расчистить путь... Но Йода не позволит устраивать такой беспредел вблизи от своего жилья.  
 _Ну и какого, спрашивается..?_  
Скайуокер подавил тяжелый вздох и заставил себя сосредоточиться на рассказе.  
\- Итак, у нас есть Темный Лорд, который теперь стал светлый, почти готовый план по свержению Императора, я в качестве связного и, как запасной вариант - Лея, хотя она об этом пока еще не знает. По-моему, учитель, поездка на Беспин себя оправдала.  
Вопрос о том, что кое-кто ему врал в глаза, а теперь прикинулся трубопроводом и из Великой Силы не высовывается, Люк решил пока не поднимать.  
\- Уверен ты в Анакине? - спросил Йода.  
\- Да. Как в самом себе.  
Магистр шевельнул ухом, хмыкнул:  
\- В самом себе, м-м-м? А в себе уверен ты? Знаешь ты, что делаешь и зачем?  
\- Знаю, - вообще-то, Скайуокер с детства не любил, когда его пытались ставить на место - пусть даже исподволь и ненавязчиво... - Сижу на бревне. Потому что обещал вернуться и закончить обучение. Вам обещал.  
\- Мне? Хм-м, не потому ты вернулся, знаешь сам.  
Люк все-таки вздохнул. Ну, а чего он ждал? Что мастер с почти тысячелетним опытом не почувствует его намерений до того, как он соберется сформулировать их сам?  
\- Я действительно хочу доучиться. Только у меня появились некоторые соображения относительно процесса... - Скайуокер на секунду задумался, прикидывая, как бы выразиться подипломатичнее. - Точнее, особенностей программы.  
Йода заинтересованно приподнял уши, ожидая продолжения. _М-да, Риекан неделю назад тоже с интересом слушал..._ Пришлось на всякий случай притормозить:  
\- Конечно, не мне указывать Вам, чему учить...  
\- Слышу недосказанное "но" в твоих словах я.  
\- Но то, что Вы давали мне раньше, был ликбез, - сказал Люк прямо. - База, на основе которой я мог бы учиться дальше. Возможно, - он все-таки рискнул высказать свое недавнее предположение, - даже самостоятельно.  
Зеленое ухо качнулось.  
\- Верно думаешь ты.  
\- Мастер, только я ведь уже усвоил основы. Плохо ли, хорошо ли, но я научился управляться с Силой.  
\- Научился? М-да, плохо уже научился, верно, - магистр какое-то время рассеянно выводил ухом восьмерки, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом ткнул в юношу посохом. - Мало это уметь, чтобы джедаем стать!  
Люк пожалел, что не может так же эффектно изобразить что-нибудь ушами.  
\- Учитель, в ближайшее время мне не джедаем надо будет становиться, а отцу помогать. Нам придется уничтожить Палпатина, и...  
\- Не твой бой это. С Императором не справиться тебе.  
\- Я это понимаю, учитель, - он опустил глаза, когда где-то глубоко в сознании вдруг вспыхнул огонек раздражения.  
 _Не держите меня за идиота!_  
\- Не мне, мальчишке, сражаться с Повелителем Ситхов. Но отец обещал Императору привести меня, так что без моего участия решающий поединок все равно не состоится. А с моими нынешними умениями я буду только путаться у отца под ногами, и если вдобавок ему придется меня защищать... - Скайуокер покачал головой. И сказал с болью в голосе. - Учитель, я _должен_ хотя бы не стать для него обузой!  
\- Хм-м-м...  
\- Пожалуйста, мастер.  
Йода молчал долго, очень долго. Если бы Люк не знал его привычек, он решил бы, что престарелый магистр просто задремал. Наконец учитель закончил проверять терпение юноши.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь, юный Скайуокер?  
Люк встрепенулся. _Неужто?_ Быстро вызвав в памяти загодя составленный список, он сказал:  
\- Уметь защититься, только и всего. Скрывать мысли, ставить энергетический щит, отводить удар. Я не прошу учить меня боевым приемам. Только тому, как выжить. И, если не возражаете, основам целительства. Нам с отцом крепко достанется.  
Вновь долгая пауза.  
\- Немало...  
\- Отец может справиться с Императором, - ответил Люк. - И для этого ему моя помощь не нужна, знаю. Но именно _мне_ надлежит позаботиться о том, чтобы сражение не стоило жизни ему самому. Я чувствую. Я ему буду нужен.  
 _Впрочем, если вы желаете, чтобы я НЕ БЫЛ ему полезен..._  
Раздражение, так неожиданно возникшее где-то в середине разговора, сейчас столь же внезапно усилилось, заставив Скайуокера вздрогнуть.  
 _Если как раз и хотите, чтобы он погиб..._  
Люк не знал, откуда вылезла эта мысль... но она оказалась очень похожей на правду. И юноша вдруг засомневался, правильно ли он поступил, прилетев на Дагоба. Он действовал по плану, принятому еще на Беспине - но вообще-то Скайуокер тогда был не в самом подходящем для планирования состоянии. И, похоже, рассуждал все еще как повстанец и джедай. По инерции, что ли?  
 _А надо ли мне все это?_  
В этот момент Йода, явно читавший его чувства (а может, и мысли), пытливо посмотрел Люку в глаза. Тот внутренне поежился, заставив себя не отводить взгляд, и сказал, больше не пытаясь уговорить магистра, пережившего падение Ордена, помочь сыну Вейдера стать для отца надежной опорой:  
\- Я не вправе настаивать, учитель. Если Вы считаете, что меня не следует учить всему этому - я не стану более докучать Вам своим присутствием...  
 _...с удовольствием уберусь из этих мокрых душных джунглей и полечу к дорогому папочке. Он меня тоже неплохо обучит. Только, боюсь, не совсем на джедая._  
Циничная и почти веселая мысль, за которую, будь мастер Йода ситхом, Скайуокер бы уже получил... _молнией ниже пояса_ , как подсказывали ему полученные на Беспине воспоминания отца. Впрочем, если позволить себе и дальше относиться к ситуации подобным образом, то он рано или поздно начнет получать. Только за какие-нибудь другие мысли и уже от Палпатина.  
А сторону менять... все-таки Люк не хотел. И даже не сторону Силы - не хотел покидать Альянс. Обработанный или нет, присягу давал он, Люк Скайуокер. Кстати, обещал учителю, что не разрушит все своим отлетом на Беспин, тоже он сам...  
Надо заканчивать то, что начато - тем более что и Йоду он почти уговорил.  
 _Конечно, уговорил - потому что кому все это сильнее надо?_  
Люк понял. И произнес спокойно:  
\- Я подчинюсь любому вашему решению, мастер.  
 _...только Вы вспомните - я не сам захотел учиться. Вы и Оби-Ван немало постарались, чтобы вызвать у меня такое желание. Разлучили меня с семьей, засунули в худшую дыру галактики, позволили дяде Оуэну промыть мне мозги - может, Бен даже посодействовал ему в этом, а? Ведь результатом он воспользовался на все сто..._  
Память Анакина сослужила добрую службу его сыну. Люк знал, как надо разговаривать с магистром джедаем. Произносимые слова он заставил звучать почтительно, даже смиренно, выражая готовность принять волю учителя - но мысли свои, совсем иные, тоже ничуть не скрывал.  
 _И вы добились-таки своего... Почти. Мне надо было стать джедаем, чтобы отомстить за Бена и за отца, но мой отец жив, а Кеноби оказался лжецом. И, наверное, стоило бы уйти в ситхи после того, как я все узнал... Но я не хочу. Я по-прежнему готов учиться у Вас - чтобы помочь Анакину Скайуокеру. И если Вы согласитесь меня учить - обещаю Вам, я стану хорошим, образцовым джедаем. Если нет... Что ж, у Силы много путей. Я найду свой._  
 _А вам останется моя куда менее покладистая сестра._  
Скайуокер был искренен в этот момент. Но странно - несмотря на скопившуюся в душе горечь, Люк знал, что вслух то же самое не смог бы произнести. Странно и глупо... Разве его мысли огорчат мастера меньше, чем слова? И еще - значит, он все-таки не хочет расстраивать учителя?  
Не хочет. Привязался, оказывается, к ворчливому ископаемому...  
Тут ископаемое дернуло ухом и слезло с пенька, тяжело опираясь на посох.  
\- Нелегко с тобой будет, юный Скайуокер. Ох, нелегко... - вздохнул Йода. - Оставайся. Знания, о которых просишь, дам я тебе.

Магистр Йода, остановившись у входа в дом, задумчиво смотрел в спину мальчишки, радостно бросившегося к кораблю за вещами.  
 _Радостно ли?_  
На поверхности эта радость - удовольствие от достигнутой цели. А глубже в сердце... Нет ее. Обижен мальчик, много гнева в нем, гнева и боли. А отец его - счастлив, - маленький магистр хмыкнул, исчезая в дверях хижины. - Виданое ли дело - больше Тьмы в сыне ситховом, нежели в ситхе самом...


	4. Цели и планы - Вейдер

Дарт Вейдер, Темный Лорд ситхов, шел по коридору "Экзекутора", думая, кого бы придушить.  
Он думал уже не первый день. Это мероприятие, занимающее одну из первых строчек в списке задач "для поддержания имиджа", с течением времени представлялось ему все более и более необходимым, заслоняя в сознании рутину текущих дел и повседневных обязанностей.  
Надо - ой, надо! - было сделать что-то, что вновь заставило бы команду вздрагивать при его появлении и испуганно перешептываться после ухода... Пока что вздрагивал только адмирал Пиетт - каждый раз, когда, входя в аппартаменты Повелителя Тьмы, видел на рабочем столе голографию улыбающегося во все 32 зуба Люка Скайуокера.  
Зато сам Анакин ни разу еще не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки, глядя на сияющую мордаху сына. Как, впрочем, и при виде с каждым днем все более вытягивающейся физиономии адмирала.  
Хотя это было неправильно. Ситх в очередной раз проговорил мысленно уже отработанную мантру: "Ты - главнокомандующий войсками Империи. Голо героя повстанцев - знай своего врага в лицо. Растерянность твоих подчиненных снижает их боеспособность. Примите меры, милорд!"  
Помогло не лучше, чем в прошлый (и позапрошлый, и поза-позапрошлый) раз. Если честно, совсем не помогло.  
Главком Вейдер шумно вздохнул респиратором и заставил себя переключиться на основную проблему.  
Он уже успел осознать, что почти все, что они с Люком успели обсудить и запланировать там, на Беспине, было сказано под влиянием момента - а потому продуманностью их решения и не пахли. И ни его "Не буду же я служить Палпатину дальше!", ни сыновнее "Убить Императора и сделать еще что-нибудь хорошее" так просто не реализуются.  
Да и надо ли все это реализовать?..  
"Убить Императора"... Ладно, допустим, а что потом? Рвать когти в неизвестном направлении, как предложил ребенок? И кем Анакин после этого будет? Для Альянса он сейчас - враг номер один. И наверняка останется им навсегда. А если пуститься в бега после убийства Палпатина, то Дарт Вейдер еще и станет предателем в глазах Империи...  
А вот этого он совсем не хотел.  
Анакин понимал, что возврат с Темной стороны - да и предполагаемый статус сына как ученика джедая - заставил его поначалу рассуждать по-джедайски... Но именно что поначалу. А теперь, после того, как он вернулся на "Экзекьютор" и вновь занялся делом, старший Скайуокер понял, что вейдеровский строй мыслей ему куда ближе. И что если он даже не ситх более, это еще не повод бросать свою Империю.  
Поэтому гораздо разумнее будет убить Императора и занять его место. И сделать что-нибудь хорошее - например, разобраться раз и навсегда с Альянсом.  
Относительно Альянса сознание тут же автоматически начало генерить варианты - где, как и какими силами "разбираться" с соответствующими подразделениями повстанцев. Так же автоматически Вейдер принялся эти варианты перебирать, оценивая сложность реализации и возможные потери. Пожалуй, он многое мог бы сделать, появись у него шанс развернуться на полную катушку... А если еще и воспользоваться информацией из памяти сына...  
Стоп, строго сказал себе Анакин Скайуокер и действительно остановился посреди коридора. Какое еще к хаттам уничтожение Альянса? Сынулька, между прочим, там все еще служит - так что разбираться с Восстанием придется как-то иначе...  
\- Милорд? - раздался под ухом вопросительный голос адмирала Пиетта. - Что-то случилось?  
Вейдер очнулся от размышлений. Глянул по сторонам и залился отчаянным румянцем под шлемом - оказывается, он вовсе не в коридоре стоял. Погруженный в раздумья, он ухитрился дойти до мостика и не заметить этого, а сейчас уже четвертую минуту изображает памятник самому себе.  
 _#$^^, теперь вся вахта будет судачить..._ Что ж сказать-то?  
\- Адмирал, у вас каскетка задом наперед надета.

___________________________________  
А дальше - ВСЕ.  
Автора можно удушить, если желаете.


End file.
